The present invention relates to an electronic camera to obtain electric image data by imaging a subject image, and especially, to an electronic camera which comprises a print mechanism.
Recently, an electronic camera (digital still camera) to image the subject image by the CCD imaging element etc., and to memorize the obtained image data to record mediums such as compact flash (CF) and Smart Media (SSFDC) has been put to practical use. It is expected that this electronic camera will spread more and more in the future because of the small size, lightness, and in addition, the rewritable of image data.
By the way, in the typical optical camera, a camera which prints taking picture image at the same time as taking picture (instant photograph by diffusion transfer method, and Polaroid method, etc.), so-called instant camera, has been put to practical use. In an electronic camera, a camera which enables the printout immediately after taking a picture is variously proposed by providing the print mechanism to the camera in itself.
However, an electronic camera which comprises a print mechanism has the following disadvantages. A comparatively large current is required and it also takes time for the print operation. On the other hand, in general, since a small battery is used for the power supply, the power supply capacity is small. Therefore, the power supply remainder becomes insufficient in the print processing, an irregular print is occurred, and the print processing ends on the way occasionally. Here, when the print processing is interrupted when the print mechanism is accompanied by the chemical treatment such as the diffusion transfer method, the one piece becomes useless.
In an electronic equipment, the technique which urges the exchange of the battery has been adopted by checking the battery remainder (reduced-voltage check) and putting out warning when the remainder of the battery becomes below a predetermined constant value. However, in an electronic camera, the load is different in each of operations such as taking a picture, the record, the reproduction, and the print. Optimal power supply management cannot be performed by uniformly performing the reduced-voltage check for these operations.
For example, when the check level is determined according to the record, the case where the print which requires a large current more than the record cannot be performed is occurred. Oppositely, when the check level is determined according to the print, the user will exchange the battery by the reduced-voltage check even if there is a sufficient battery remainder for taking a picture and the record, though it is insufficient to the print.